Secrets of The Parabatai
by Prisoner of Words
Summary: They said loving your parabatai was wrong. They said that it was Against the Law. That it was punishable by Law. That it broke all rules of being a shadowhunter. Well..I guess some rules are meant to be broke….right?.


_They said loving your parabatai was wrong. _

_They said that it was Against the Law. _

_That it was punishable by Law._

_That it broke all rules of being a shadowhunter. _

_Well..I guess some rules are meant to be broke….right?._

_My name is Eloise Herondale ( Most call me Ellie), great-granddaughter of Jace and Clarissa Herondale. I am seventeen years old, almost eighteen. I have an older brother named Jacob, he's twenty-one. My parents are Michael Herondale, one of the greatest shadowhunters to ever walk the earth, other than his grandfather and Corrine Herondale, a mundane who caught my father's eye after she helped hit a vampire over the head when he lost his seraph blade. Dad runs the New York Institute and plans to train my brother up for him to do it someday, though Jake might have other plans. Like most in my family, I have a parabatai, his name? Gabriel Lightwood. Yeah, Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood, the only one really eligible to keep the name going got pregnant by Simon Lewis, the daylighter vampire, but because their children could bear marks, he agreed that they would take their mother's name. _

_Gabriel's great, he's really sweet. Don't let the old fashioned name fool you either, ( it's a traditional name or family name or something boring.) he's a fun guy and knows how to make a girl like me laugh. He's the youngest of four. He's got two older sisters, Sophia and Cecily and his older brother Gideon. (All family hand-me-down names as well I think he said ). Gideon and Sophia are twins and are both nineteen, Cecily's the eldest, she's the same age as my brother. They've all got weird…powers if you will, from the vampire side of their family. They're fast and stronger than normal Shadowhunter's, their senses are far, far better than anyone else's I know. Gabriel's the strongest, apparently these abilities got more potent the more kids that were born. That's probably why I picked him for my parabatai. The Lightwood's come and go from the Institute. _

_Now there aren't many Shadowhunter's born at the same time, nobody really knows why, They have kids young I guess. Besides me and Gabe are Nicholas Greymark, a distant cousin of mine, his granfather was my great-grandmother's half brother to her mother's second marriage to Lucian Greymark, the werewolf. Nick was ok, he didn't have the gene to be a wolf, something I think his father was secretly pleased about since Nick's two older brother's both had it and couldn't be shadowhunters. Then there was out friends, Natasha and Oscar Blackthorn cousin's from LA. We were a tight-knit group, out little shadowhunting gang. We hunted everything together, Including a very angry Shax demon, that's probably where my affections for Gabriel stem from. See like any good Parabatai, he saved my life and took the bullet for me. Or stinger, whatever. Anyway I should probably start from the beginning._

"What's a demon doing in a high-school?" Nick asked peering round door that had half come off its hinges. He raised an eyebrow at his companions.

"An abandoned highschool at that." Gabriel said, kicking an old janitorial trolley out of his way. He puffed up his cheeks before letting the air out, pushing his dark hair out of his face in annoyance, his sea-green eyes scanning their surrondings. He put his hands on his hips and turned to his parabatai.

"Ellie? See anything down your end?" He called down the hall way. The girl, Ellie, swung her strawberry blonde hair out of her face to look at him, her Herondale blue eyes, meeting his green ones.

"Nothing Gabby!"

"Don't call me Gabby!"

She giggled and moved around the corner and bumped into Oscar, tall brown haired blue-green eyed Oscar, who she had the most trouble standing. He was one of those guys who knew he was good looking and liked to flaunt it.

"Careful Ellie."he grinned mockingly "Don't wanna wake anything up by causing a racket do we?"

"Well.. don't sneak up on me then!" She snapped

"Ells?" Gabriel called sounding worried

"Don't worry, its just Ozzy being an idiot and jumping out on people again."

"I am _not_ and Idiot."

"Could have fooled me."

"You little-"

"Shh!"Ellie said suddenly, grabbing his arm "Someone else is here."

"What?" Oscar said slowing turning around to look behind him. "There's no one there. You must be losing it."

Ellie pushed past him and moved quickly up the hallway. She drew out her seraph blade and glanced behind her once, seeing that Oscar was following her, looking annoyed. Behind him she saw Gabriel moving quickly to catch up to them. The boy turned and called "Nick! You stay with Tash!". Ellie moved around a corner and raised an eyebrow. While all other rooms in this abandoned school had their doors firmly shut, this one was wide open. Though there was no light on in it.

She reached inside slowly, the dull glow from her blade lit up the room slightly but not nearly enough to see much. She flicked on the switch and the light flickered on. It was just an ordinary class room, with an ordinary blackboard, ordinary student desks, ordinary teacher's desk. The only thing out of place was the boy sitting the back row with his arms crossed over his chest.

He smirked at her. The boy hair so fair that it looked white and acid green eyes. His smile was a creepy one, enough to make her feel uncomfortable. It widened when Oscar and Gabriel bumped into her at the door.

"Who are you?" Gabe asked, hand going to his arrows.

"My name need not concern you, Nephilim." Said the boy "What concerns you is currently waiting for my signal to come and get you. A shax demon. "He grinned again

"What do you want?" Asked Oscar.

Ellie noticed that instead of having black marks like a shadowhunter did, like they did. This boy's runes were dark red and angry looking. Her eyes widened.

"He's a anti-hunter!" She raised her seraph blade. The boys drew their own weapons.

"_Very_ good little Hunter….very good indeed." The boy stood up "Its been in the family for years, no one wanted to do the work of angels anymore. We didn't get the credit, plus."He said looking at Gabriel and Ellie "It's all rules, rules _,rules._ You cant do this. You cant do that, Bah! The life of an Anti-Hunter is easier, better. I come to offer you a chance to join my ranks and become even stronger than your brethren."

Ellie had heard about people like this boy, they wanted power and would do anything to get it. Even drink the blood of a demon. She glared at him.

"I'd never be like you."

The boy smiled gently. "Then die, Angel girl." He gave a high pitched whistle and as the wall shuddered, he disappeared out of one of the windows. The trio watched as a Shax demon, larger than any they'd ever seen, charged through the wall and went running right at them. The shadowhunter's scattered and as she turned, Ellie stabbed her blade into its leg. Oscar hacked at its back to draw it away from Ellie.

Gabriel knocked an arrow and let it fly, it got the Shax right in the eye, the demon roared. Ellie took this as her chance to cease another knife from her belt and throw it at the knife stuck in its chest, but not its heart.

The knife only seemed to anger the demon and it charged Ellie, who fumbled for another knife, and stumbled back as she saw its tail begin to whip round to meet her. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, suddenly someone was there shoving her out of the tails range. She hit the ground on her hip and elbow.

Flicking the hair out of her eyes impatiently she saw Gabriel crumple to the ground, eyes shut. _He had shoved her out of the way and took the hit. _She thought dazedly . She stared unmoving from the shock of Gabriel saving her and being hurt because of it, at the Shax's tail whipping back for a second blow. She willed her body to move, to help Gabe as he had helped her. As she started to crawl towards Gabriel, she saw Oscar appear and stab the demon in the heart. It let out a shriek and vanished in on its self.

Ellie took Gabe's head in her lap and looked him over, Oscar dropped to his knees and started to draw the healing rune on Gabe's leg. Ellie felt for his pulse and whimpered, it was faint, very faint. And there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. _He's been poisoned!_

"We have to get back to the institute." Oscar said. Ellie nodded.

When they arrived back at the Institute the adults took charge immediately and the silent brothers were called to help Gabriel get the poison out of his body. Ellie stayed away with her brother in her room while they were there. She felt terrible about Gabriel being hurt and didn't want to face his family.

"Ellie, did you hear a word I said?" Jake asked

"What sorry? I was miles away."

"Noticed. I said it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen, people get scared."

"_we_ don't get scared, we're shadowhunters."

"Ellie.."

"what Jake? Its not ok that I froze, Gabe got hurt."

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes "He did what any other _parabatai_ would have done. Saved their partner."

They turned to look at the door as it opened and Gabriel's sister, Sophia poked her head in, she beamed at them, she was always a bubbly person, "Gabby's awake and asking for you Ells." She smiled at her again. Ellie got up and made her way slowly to the infirmary. She was worried about what he was going to say. How he was going to react. It was nonsense though, he'd been hurt before, so why was this time different?

_Because he did it for you._

She pushed the door open and stepped inside and the first thing she saw was his sea-green eyes, bright and happy looking. He gave her a wide smile when he saw her and opened his arms. She went running to him then. Ellie climbed up on the bed next to him and settled down against his shoulder.

"You gave me a fright Gabbs."

"Sorry"He chuckled "Though I just saw that tail go for you and saw red mist, next thing I know, I wake up here with a silent brother standing over me."

"You shouldn't have done that Gabriel. Not for me." She said touching his face lightly.

"I'll always protect you Eloise, you know that." At he lightly pressed his lips against her temple and she felt her heart sped up, what was that all about?


End file.
